Kudou Michiya
Kudou Michiya (久遠道也) (dub: Percival "Percy" Travis) is the coach of Inazuma Japan and the Raimon team in Inazuma Eleven GO until the end of Episode 6 of the Inazuma Eleven GO anime. Appearance He usually wears a dark-turquoise coat with a grey shirt under it and black trousers. His hair (also sidebangs and mustache) is dark violet and his bangs cover his left eye. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he has grown a mustache and his skin is darker. Personality He is mostly strict when it comes to being a coach but he cares for Fuyuka and the team, not wanting them to end up like Sakurazai Junior High. He rarely smiles, but as the story progresses, he starts to smile more often and brighten up, not to be as composed as he was before. He seems like to give his team orders without explains why and know that they will understand. Plot Season 3 Kudou Michiya is the coach of Inazuma Japan. He is not the biological father of Fuyuka Ono, but cares and looks after her since her parents' death. In episode 70, Inazuma Japan suddenly realized the strict nature of him after hearing every opinions of his. The next practise, Fudou violently tackles Kazemaru and steals the ball from him. Despite everyb ody's reaction, Kudou gives him a good remark. In the 3rd day of practice, Haruna and Megane sneaked into the Junior High Soccer Association Headquarters to learn more about Kudou, where they were given a chance. There they realized that Coach Kudou was rumored to be the "Cursed Coach." The next day, Kudou suddenly prevent them from practicing, and will stay in the camp hall without getting out. However, his training guided Inazuma Japan to the world championship. It is revealed in episode 98, that after his career of teaching soccer was suspended, he had become an elementary school teacher. Through these events, Kudou ends up adopting Fuyuppe after the acciddent concerning her parents and ends up becoming her foster father. He ends up coaching Inazuma Japan through the rest of the world series, throughout various battles until the end. Plot (GO) Kudou continues to be the coach for Raimon . However, when the score order (3-0, Raimon's loss) for the practice match between Raimon and Eito was defied (3-1), he was forced to resign from his position of coach by the current chairman of Raimon. He called Megane Kakeru after his resignation to hack into the Fifth Sector website and put the data of Endou Mamoru on it in order to make him the new coach of the Raimon Soccer club. He reappears in episode 18 revealing the fact he is one of Resistance's members. Relationships *Kudou Fuyuka (foster daughter) Game appearance Quotes *"The key to the box...is inside yourselves!" (To Inazuma Japan) *"Show them that the ocean is yours!" (To Tsunami Jousuke) *"Everyone person has their own stage somewhere." (To Inazuma Japan) Trivia *He likes to give orders without explaining why: *#Why did he tell them that they cannot practice? *#Why did he tell them to practice in the mud? *#What does he mean with the key to the box? *#What does he mean when he hold his hand and showed it to Endou? *However, those orders are for Inazuma Japan's own good. For example, the first one is to enable Inazuma Japan to get past Big Waves' box lock defense, and the second one is to enable Inazuma Japan to get past Fire Dragon's hissatsu tactics. Category:Coaches Category:Characters Category:Inazuma Japan Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Resistance Category:Sakurazaki